expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
PBS of Epicness
PBS of Epicness was series of PBS games made by ExpitheCat between 2012 and 2016. The PBS games never really took off with ExpitheCat's friends, however were often used for OT parties. As of 2017, all of the PBSes are considered abandoned and unsupported due to ROBLOX getting rid of voxel-based terrain. The PBS of Epicness The first PBS of Epicness was made on December 26, 2012 intended as another "The Gang" based PBS. However, the PBS never ended up growing too much due to Joonas08Joonas' coinciding "Personal Building with Joonas08Joonas" games. The PBS sat essentially untouched until ExpitheCat decided to invite some of his other friends to build there. More was added to the PBS at this time and it finally gained some activity, however it's last remembered use was on January 16, 2014 in ExpitheCat's video titled "My reaction to uploading longer for less Robux," where a sign saying "HI THAR" is used and seen in the background. The buildings in the PBS are as follows: * Brick House * "Noob" Statue * "HI THAR" sign * Ocean * Noob-shaped/colored raft * Red raft (is flung off the map when game is started) * Lucas (Mother 3) sprite art * "Pool" * Unfinished tunnel/maze * Random White/Blue Bricks (presumably a former Rarity statue) PBS of Epicness 2 - NO SAVE FOR YOU PBS of Epicness 2 was made in 2013, following the creation of PBS of Epicness. This PBS never took off at all, and not much is known about it before it ended up being abandoned. The only thing that is known is that, unlike PBS of Epicness 1, the save feature was disabled to prevent any hacks like what happened in Toast and Butter, and as such there is only one building built by ExpitheCat that is in the PBS. It is unknown what else was built here. The building that is here is a house, and it includes creations such as a "computer," bed, dressers, a fireplace, TV w/ entertainment center, a kitchen and a bedroom. For unknown reasons, this place does not function correctly. Going into the place has you stuck in a camera position (like in Roblox Studio) and you lose connection after only a few minutes. PBS of Epicness 3 - Crossroads City PBS of Epicness 3 was created on New Years Day, 2015. This PBS was intended to be used as an OT party, however ExpitheCat and his brother played a few times. Like it's predecessor, PBS of Epicness 3 does not save and as a result only one building is seen here, as well as a car intersection akin to the title of "Crossroads City" The one house seen at PBS of Epicness 3 contains a kitchen, TV/living area, bathroom and bedroom. As well, there is an "MLG Dew" gear present in the StarterPack along with the PBS tools. PBS of Epicness Mania PBS of Epicness Mania was a PBS made by ExpitheCat around mid/late 2016. ExpitheCat intended to use this PBS more with a few of his friends, and added in some of the features present in other PBS games his friends created at the time, namely the nBD (noBakDoor) system and PBS kit. However, the PBS once again saw no activity, but was used in a few of his videos, mainly Asgore Battle in a Nutshell (Ad-Friendly Version), where a radio station is built and ATL Mania Trailer. PBS of Epicness Mania is the last PBS of Epicness and PBS game in general by ExpitheCat, due to the removal of voxel terrain and due to this PBS once again not taking off well. Category:PBS games Category:ROBLOX Places Category:2012 places Category:2013 places Category:2015 places Category:2016 places